1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a magnetic sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, International Publication No. WO2011/068146 discloses a magnetic sensor that uses a magnetoresistive effect element capable of simply and adequately detecting a vertical magnetic-field component. The magnetic sensor includes a magnetoresistive effect element, which is formed by laminating a magnetic layer and a non-magnetic layer on a substrate and which produces a magnetoresistive effect, and a soft magnetic body, which converts an external vertical magnetic-field component into magnetic-field components in a horizontal direction, which applies the magnetic-field components converted into the horizontal direction to the magnetoresistive effect element, and which is not in contact with the magnetoresistive effect element. According to the magnetic sensor, it is thought that it is possible to produce, with a simple configuration, a magnetic sensor that uses the magnetoresistive effect element capable of detecting the vertical magnetic-field component, it is possible to inexpensively produce the magnetic sensor, and it is possible to accelerate miniaturization.
In the magnetic sensor described in International Publication No. WO2011/068146, the external vertical magnetic field is converted into the magnetic-field components in the horizontal direction by using the soft magnetic substance, and this is applied to the magnetoresistive effect element, thereby detecting the vertical magnetic field. Here, the converted magnetic-field components in the horizontal direction are separated into two components in a first sidewise direction in a case of viewing in plan the soft magnetic body and in a second sidewise direction opposite thereto. Therefore, an element such as, for example, a giant magneto resistive effect (GMR) element, which detects, based on a change in a resistance value, a difference between magnetization directions of a fixed magnetic layer and a free magnetization layer is used. Accordingly, depending on which of the first sidewise direction and the second sidewise direction the relevant element is placed in a case of viewing in plan the soft magnetic body, it becomes possible to configure so that a change in the resistance value is output in an opposite direction with respect to the same external magnetic-field input. In other words, it becomes possible to very easily configure a bridge circuit by combining an element arranged in the first sidewise direction and an element arranged in the second sidewise direction. When arranging the elements in only one of the first sidewise direction and the second sidewise direction of the soft magnetic body, one of two magnetic fields is not used, and an element area is wasted. Accordingly, the case is not desirable in view of a detection sensitivity. Therefore, it is desirable that the elements are used while being arranged in both the first sidewise direction and the second sidewise direction of the soft magnetic body.
However, in, for example, a case of intending to reduce the resistance values of the magnetoresistive effect elements, it becomes necessary to connect the magnetoresistive effect elements in parallel. In addition, in such a case, depending on conditions, it may become difficult to adequately wire the magnetoresistive effect elements while satisfying arrangement conditions of the magnetoresistive effect elements and the soft magnetic body.
These and other drawbacks exist.